


Besties

by Chamy_Sammy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Infected She-ra, Kind of short and very messy but eh i think i like it, alternate outcome for Scorpia saving Catra from infected She-ra in the episode White Out, angst is really fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chamy_Sammy/pseuds/Chamy_Sammy
Summary: Scorpia loved Catra more than she loved anyone else, and this night was supposed to be the night where Catra finally learned that. This night, they were supposed to be sitting alone together, maybe in each others arms, smiling and just talking to one another. What ended up happening was nowhere near the way she intended.





	Besties

"Get away from her!" Scorpia roared, slamming her body into She-ra. Her adrenaline was pumping, she just needed Catra to be safe.

This was not how her night was supposed to go. She just wanted Catra to finally know how she felt. She didn't want to fight the rebellion, she didn't want to even _hear_ Adora's name tonight. She growled, holding down She-ra's arms. "You can't hurt her anymore, not as long as I'm here!" Her eyes flicked around She-ra's sharp toothed grin and she felt her spirits sink again. "Why-" 

"SCORPIA!" Her Wildcat. That was the most panicked her voice had ever been. 

She began to turn to ask what was wrong, when she felt it.

Her eyes trailed down, and she saw She-ra's fabled sword plunged up to the hilt into her abdomen, the warrior's hand still on the handle.

"Oh." Scorpia croaked. Her body gave out on her, and she slumped to the side. She-ra pushed her off and yanked her weapon out with a twist, Scorpia's breathing hitching as the pain started hitting her full force.

Scorpia's arms shook from the simple effort of holding her upper body off the ground. She-ra took a step closer to her now prone position, face scrunched up in a twisted smile, relishing in her draining energy. Her sword reared back once again.

Through hazy eyes, Scorpia could see Catra fumbling with the red disk, straining as she desperately tried to break it apart, Entrapta carrying herself messily as she rushed towards the gruesome scene with her hair. Scorpia lazily turned her eyes back to She-ra. She lead out a sputtering breath through her nose.

"Why you?" She whispered, closing her eyes and letting her head fall to the snow. "Why does it always have to be you?" 

She stared up at the sky, ready for it all to end, as her senses were filled with agony and panic. She felt her lungs getting cold and heavy, and the acid-like burning surrounding the organs now reaching exposed frozen air made it hard to focus. 

She was, however, surprised when She-ra dropped the bloodied sword to the snow and fell to her knees, shrinking back down to her normal size. So much for ending quick.

She noticed her shoulders being lifted up off the ground. She felt too tired to open her eyes again. 

"Scorpia?" Catra's voice. Despite everything, that still made warmth course through her heart and give her just enough strength. She pulled her eyes open enough to see her favorite person at least one last time. Catra's eyes were wild, all her fur stuck on end, her eyes glistening. 

Scorpia smiled up at her gently, reaching out a shaking claw. Catra grasped it with her other hand, bringing it up to her mouth. Scorpia thought about how she'd never held hands before. 

"Don't be so down, Wildcat." Scorpia whispered, tilting her head. 

"Just- hold on. Entrapta's getting medical attention, she'll be back soon," She looked away for just a moment, in the direction of where they had been staying. 

"Check on Adora." Scorpia tried her best to lean her head deeper into Catra's embrace. It also occured to her that this was the first time Catra hugged her herself. "I'll be fine. She must be freezing." 

Catra shook her head, tears finally forcing themselves down her cheeks. "No, no. She'll be okay. Let me stay with you." 

Scorpia felt her chest swell. Her smile grew, of course only Catra could make her so genuinely happy at a time like this. "I always knew we were besties." She whimpered, her voice cracking. 

In spite of herself, Catra felt a weak smile take her lips before she gulped thickly, pulling her closer and pressing her forehead against Scorpia's. "Yeah. We're besties." Her hands tightened, claws unintentionally digging into Scorpia's shoulder. "So _please don't leave me too."_

They sat in silence, except for Catra's sobbing. "I'll never really be gone." Scorpia tried. 

"please, no." Catra shook her head, weakly sniffling. "I need you _really_ here." 

"I love you, Catra." She said, gazing softly into her pained eyes. Her body shook with painful coughs, and red foam trickled down her lips. 

"I know." Catra quickly and unsuccessfully wiped an eye with her shoulder. "I know. Thank you, for everything, just... please, please don't go"

Scorpia smiled one last time, her muscles no longer listening. That was alright with her, she already got everything she could have wanted. "Thank you Catra. For being the best friend I could have hoped for." 

Catra froze up as Scorpia's eyes began to unfocus. She gently shook her, panic rising in her chest. "No, no, no," she could do nothing but keep repeating as she felt Scorpia fade away in her arms. "I still need you! Don't give up yet, please!" 

She was gone. Catra could do nothing anymore but wail her broken heart out into the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry guys, it was just a dream! Yeah... Totally.  
> Anyway, this was all written in a night, so please excuse any jankiness or stuff being out of character. Just had this scenario in my head all day, and I hope I make at least one person feel something with this. Ooh, for extra pain, imagine Adora waking up and her reaction upon knowing she killed someone.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
